


Primera de muchas

by Malecfics



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Caring Magnus Bane, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, They are so cute, Top Magnus Bane
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecfics/pseuds/Malecfics
Summary: Es la primera vez de Alec y Magnus, están nerviosos pero seguro que se lo pasan bien...
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 13





	Primera de muchas

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Esta es la primera vez de Alec y Magnus, continuación directa de cuando lo hacen en Los Manuscritos Rojos de la Magia (libro de la saga que todo el mundo debería leer). El primer párrafo es directamente sacado del libro de Cassandra Clare para poner en contexto.  
> Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como he disfrutado yo escribiéndolo!  
> Kudos y comentarios son siempre bienvenidos!

“Es tu primera vez” contestó Magnus. “Quiero que sea perfecto para ti”.

Alec sonrío de medio lado, sorprendiéndolo.

“Magnus” dijo. “Llevo esperando esto tanto tiempo que si no lo hacemos literalmente ahora mismo voy a saltar por la ventana”.

Magnus se echó a reír. Era raro reír y sentir deseo al mismo tiempo; no estaba seguro de que eso le hubiera pasado con nadie que no fuera él. Cubrió el espacio que lo separaba de Alec y lo estrechó contra sí.

(Los Manuscritos Rojos de la Magia)

\----------

Sentados en la cama y abrazados Alec podía sentir el cuerpo de Magnus contra el suyo. Con los ojos cerrados podía sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo a través de la ropa. Notó la mano de Magnus en su barbilla, levantándole la cabeza y antes de que a Alec le diera tiempo a abrir los ojos, los labios de Magnus ya estaban sobre los suyos. 

Alec no quería esperar más, separó los labios de novio con los suyos y su lengua encontró el camino hacia la boca abierta de Magnus. Lo quería saborear todo, y le acariciaba la lengua con la suya. Luego los labios, los dientes. 

La mano de Magnus fue a la nuca de Alec, acercándolo más hacia sí y profundizando más el beso. Alec pensó en la primera vez que se habían besado, en la puerta del apartamento. Como la sensación de besar a alguien le había parecido tan intensa e intoxicante. Como los huesos de las piernas se le deshicieron y como se sintió volar. Ahora en este momento, si no hubiera estado en la cama, estaba seguro de que también le hubieran fallado las piernas. El beso desesperado de Magnus estaba desconectando el cerebro de Alec, dejándole incapaz de pensar.

Magnus paró el beso para quitarle a Alec la camiseta por la cabeza, tirándola al suelo. Con el pecho al descubierto, Magnus podía ver mejor como la respiración de Alec era rápida, como le subía y le bajaba el pecho. Podía ver los músculos del abdomen de Alec y tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no inclinarse sobre él y lamérselos.

Las manos de Alec encontraron el cuello de la camisa de Magnus y lo agarró con fuerza.

“¿Te gusta mucho esta camisa?” preguntó Alec con la voz grave.

Magnus miró hacia abajo, hacia las manos de Alec. Era una camisa bonita, pero en ese momento no le podía importar menos.

“Hazlo”. Alec no necesitó nada más y le abrió la camisa al brujo de un fuerte tirón, haciendo que los botones de esta saltaran por la cama y el suelo. Magnus dejó escapar un suave gemido. Alec, su tímido novio desgarrando camisas no podía ser más sexy. Alec le bajó la camisa a Magnus por los hombros, acariciándole los brazos en el proceso. Dejó la camisa en el suelo sin dejar de mirar el pecho desnudo de Magnus. Alec no tuvo el autocontrol que tuvo antes Magnus y se inclinó hacia delante para besar el cuello de su novio.

La piel de Magnus en sus labios estaba caliente y cuando le pasó la lengua por encima del pulso notó lo rápido que iba el corazón de Magnus. A Alec le gustó que, aunque Magnus ya tuviera experiencia pareciera estar tan nervioso como él. 

Magnus se inclinó hacia atrás apoyándose en los codos para dejar más espacio a Alec. Se estremeció notando la lengua de Alec contra su piel, húmeda y caliente. También notó sus dientes cuando este le mordió el cuello dejando una marca, como Magnus le había enseñado a hacer unos meses atrás. Alec siguió besando y lamiendo el cuerpo de Magnus, bajando por el pecho hasta llegar a su plano abdomen. Magnus bajó una de sus manos, enredando los dedos en despeinado y suave pelo de Alec y tiró de él hacia arriba.

“Túmbate Alexander” dijo Magnus con la respiración entrecortada. Cuando los ojos de Alec se encontraron con los de Magnus este pudo ver que estaban casi negros, solo un fino aro azul rodeando la pupila. Alec se tumbó boca arriba en el medio de la cama y Magnus se giró para mirarle y casi se quedó sin aliento.

El pelo negro le caía sobre los ojos, sus labios estaban húmedos, rojos e hinchados por los besos. Su pecho seguía moviéndose rápido con su respiración. Los pantalones dejaban ver los huesos de la cadera y al estar un poco bajos, también la goma negra de su ropa interior. Además, se podía distinguir claramente la erección de Alec debajo de los vaqueros. Magnus pensó que no había visto nada tan hermoso en su vida.

Con los ojos fijos en los de Magnus, Alec llevó las manos hacia atrás y se agarró al cabezal de la cama tensando los músculos de los brazos. Magnus se acercó y se tumbó sobre él, poniendo las manos sobre las de su novio, entrelazando los dedos. Notaba la piel suave de Alec contra su cuerpo, y también notaba la polla dura de su novio presionada contra la suya, y esas sensaciones hicieron que el brujo apoyara la frente en la de Alec, cerrara los ojos y respirara hondo. Magnus había estado con muchas personas, y por eso le seguía sorprendiendo que con Alec fuera todo diferente a lo que hubiera experimentado antes. Ese chico que se entregaba completamente, haciendo que todo fuera inexplicablemente intenso. Abrió los ojos y vio que Alec le estaba mirando fijamente, con los labios ligeramente abiertos y respirar hondo se volvió algo secundario para Magnus. Acercó su boca a la de Alec y su lengua se deslizó entre los labios de su novio, dejando a Alec sin aliento.

Magnus cerró con fuerza las manos sobre las de Alec mientras sus lenguas se acariciaban ansiosamente, saboreándose el uno al otro. Las caderas de Magnus empezaron a moverse despacio, presionando con fuerza hacia abajo, restregándose contra las de Alec, haciendo que ambos gimieran en la boca del otro. Alec solo podía pensar en la polla de Magnus contra la suya, en lo dura que estaba y en lo bien que se sentía cuando Magnus empujaba hacia abajo con más fuerza. Magnus rompió el beso y bajó la boca hasta el cuello de Alec, acariciándole la mejilla y la mandíbula con la lengua por el camino. 

Las manos de Magnus soltaron las de Alec porque necesitaba tocar el cuerpo del chico. Le pasó las manos por el pecho, los costados, el abdomen, por toda la piel que estaba al descubierto. Mientras, su lengua jugaba en el cuello de Alec, moviéndola arriba y abajo, haciendo que Alec se estremeciera y agarrara con más fuerza el cabezal de la cama, hasta que Magnus empezó a succionar y morder sobre la marca de la runa que tanto le gustaba y Alec bajó las manos para hundirlas en el pelo de Magnus y agarrarlo dando pequeños tirones. Alec no podía evitar gemir, la sensación caliente y húmeda de la boca de Magnus en su cuello era todo lo que hacía falta para que perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba. 

Magnus levantó ligeramente la cabeza y sonrío viendo la marca que había dejado, morada y enrojecida. Alzó una mano para pasar un dedo sobre ella y volvió a bajar la cabeza para dejarle otra justo encima de la clavícula. Cada vez que succionaba, cada vez que mordía, los tirones que Alec le daba en el pelo se volvían más fuertes y los gemidos más altos, lo que hacía que Magnus mordiera con más fuerza.

Magnus alzó la cabeza, poniéndola a la altura de Alec, quien abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Magnus. Solo veía en ella calor y deseo. Magnus se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba los labios de Alec. Alzó de nuevo la mano y pasó el pulgar por el labio inferior de Alec, quien instintivamente abrió ligeramente la boca. Le cogió por la barbilla y deslizó el dedo índice al interior de la boca de Alec, haciendo que este cerrara los ojos y empezara a mover la lengua alrededor del dedo. Magnus introdujo otro dedo en su boca y dejó escapar un leve gemido al sentir la suave lengua de Alec humedeciéndole los dedos, lamiéndole los anillos.

“Dios Alec, estás super sexy chupándome así los dedos. Cómo te llenan la boca sedienta de más”. De la boca de Alec salió un gemido amortiguado por los dedos del brujo. Cuando Magnus sacó los dedos de la boca de Alec se los llevó a la suya, notándolos húmedos y calientes, saboreando a Alec en ellos.

Bajó esa mano hacia uno de los pezones de Alec y empezó a estimularlo, deslizándose hacia abajo besándole el pecho. Magnus notó el corazón de Alec latiendo rápido, fuerte, nervioso. Alec apretaba la cabeza de su novio contra sí, quería sentirlo lo más cerca posible, y se estremeció cuando Magnus le besó en el pecho justo encima del corazón, con un beso húmedo dejando otra marca, mientras con una mano seguía acariciándole un pezón, enviando descargas eléctricas a todos los nervios de su cuerpo. Magnus bajó ambas manos, desabrochó el botón de los pantalones de Alec y se los quitó. Puso las manos en sus caderas, mientras bajaba besando, lamiendo y mordiendo los músculos su abdomen, dejando más marcas por donde la boca del brujo se paraba y haciendo que Alec gimiera cada vez más alto según iba bajando. Mientras iba hacia abajo, Magnus sentía contra su estómago la erección de Alec, dura y caliente a través de la tela, lo que hacía que empujara su cuerpo hacia abajo para sentirla más y presionarla contra él.

A Alec solo le quedaba la ropa interior y miró hacia abajo mientras Magnus metía los dedos por debajo de la goma de los calzoncillos y le miraba preguntándole. Estar piel con piel contra Magnus era lo que Alec más deseaba en el mundo, pero nunca nadie le había visto desnudo y no podía evitar sentir algo de vergüenza. Cogió las manos de Magnus y tiró de él hacia arriba para besarle. Le agarró fuerte del pelo, manteniéndolo a su altura.

“Quítamelos ahora”. Manteniendo los ojos fijos en los de Alec, Magnus le quitó los calzoncillos. Se moría de ganas de bajar la mirada y ver lo que Alec tenía ahí abajo, pero mantuvo los ojos fijos en los de su novio.

“¿Todo bien?”. Magnus pensó que como Alec había sentido algo de vergüenza querría ir más despacio, y aunque le costara todo su autocontrol, iría más despacio, al ritmo de Alec. Sin embargo, sonrió cuando Alec, desviando la mirada le agarró por los hombros y le empujó hacia abajo, hasta que su cabeza quedó a la altura de la entrepierna de Alec. Alec amaba a Magnus por preocuparse, pero ahora que estaba desnudo necesitaba la boca de Magnus en él.

Magnus soltó una suave risa. “Me tomaré eso como un sí”. Ahora que estaba ahí abajo, Magnus centró toda su atención en lo que tenía delante. Y le encantaba lo que tenía delante. “Dios Alexander, ¿cómo me has escondido esto durante tanto tiempo?”. 

Alec dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido de vergüenza y frustración. “Cállate”.

Magnus sacó la lengua y la acercó al miembro de Alec, pero se le ocurrió otra cosa y volvió a cerrar la boca. “ _Cállame _”.__

__Alec, que había tenido los ojos cerrados, miró hacia abajo. Magnus estaba mirándole directamente a los ojos justo por encima de su polla, tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración del brujo. Magnus le miraba divertido, se mordió el labio inferior y levantó las cejas, retándole. Alec soltó aire, se agarró el miembro por la base con una mano y con la otra agarró el pelo de Magnus quien seguía mirándole a los ojos. Le puso la punta en los labios a su novio y empujó la cabeza de Magnus hacia abajo, quien no opuso resistencia. Alec había fantaseado con cómo se sentiría, más frecuentemente desde que estaba con Magnus. Había imaginado la escena con su novio decenas de veces, pero nunca se imaginó que se sentiría _tan bien _.___ _

____A medida que iba empujando la cabeza de Magnus hacia abajo, Alec notaba que el calor le envolvía. Notaba la lengua de este presionada contra su piel y Alec pensó que nunca había sentido tanto placer. Y ese placer venía en forma de descargas que sentía por toda la polla y el estómago. Un fuerte gemido salió de su boca cuando se notó entero dentro de la boca de Magnus, tan profundo. Alec no sabía cuánto más podría controlar esas nuevas sensaciones, no quería terminar tan rápido._ _ _ _

____El brujo abrió los labios, dejando que Alec se fuera introduciendo en su boca, dejando que Alec llevara el control. Magnus gimió notando el sabor de su novio, oyendo los gemidos, la sensación de tener la boca llena de Alec. Le acarició con la lengua de arriba y abajo mientras Alec empujaba su cabeza. Magnus agarró las manos de Alec, haciendo que le soltara el pelo y poniéndolas en las sábanas, una a cada lado y las sujetó con fuerza para mantenerlas ahí. Con más libertad de movimiento, Magnus empezó a mover la cabeza a un ritmo lento, succionando cada vez que subía, emitiendo sonidos húmedos que se mezclaban con los jadeos de placer de Alec._ _ _ _

____Alec agarraba con fuerza las sábanas, intentando respirar hondo, aunque con Magnus ahí abajo era imposible. Cada vez que Magnus succionaba, Alec se sentía morir y aunque su novio se estaba moviendo lento ya le estaba resultado difícil no correrse._ _ _ _

____“Para”. Magnus separó la cabeza rápidamente y alzó la cabeza para mirar a Alec._ _ _ _

____“¿Estás bien? ¿No te gusta?”. El tono de Magnus era preocupado y Alec soltó una carcajada._ _ _ _

____“¿Que si no me gusta? Magnus, créeme, no estaría haciendo esos sonidos si no me gustara.” Alec aprovechó la pausa para respirar hondo y relajarse un poco._ _ _ _

____“¿Entonces?”_ _ _ _

____“Es solo que no quiero terminar tan pronto y me está costando ya...” Alec nunca había hecho nada así, y le daba vergüenza estar a punto tan rápido, y Magnus no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil. Podía usar alguna de sus runas para aguantar más, pero quería que la primera vez juntos fuera natural, sin ningún tipo de magia._ _ _ _

____“Alec, a mí ni si quiera me estás tocando y también me está costando no correrme solo de estar chupándotela y oír cómo gimes para mí”._ _ _ _

____Alec emitió un sonido medio risa medio gemido, más tranquilo ya que él no era el único que se lo estaba pasando _demasiado _bien.___ _ _ _

______Magnus también rio, aliviado de que Alec lo estuviera disfrutando tanto. Bajó un poco la cabeza y besó la cadera de Alec, quien volvió a apretar las manos, que todavía tenía debajo de las del brujo, contra las sábanas. Magnus bajó un poco más, dejó otro beso en la ingle de Alec y oyendo el sonoro gemido que soltó su novio, volvió a besar esa zona, lamiendo y mordiendo, dejando un par de marcas._ _ _ _ _ _

______Magnus gateó hasta ponerse a la altura de Alec y le dio un suave beso en la boca, sin abrir los labios por si acaso a Alec le incomodaba. Pero sonrió cuando Alec subiendo las manos para hundirlas en su pelo, le abrió los labios con ansia e introdujo la lengua en su boca. Alec gimió dentro del beso saboreándose en la boca de Magnus. La notó caliente y húmeda, y Alec se perdió en la sensación de ese beso._ _ _ _ _ _

______Magnus respiraba entrecortadamente en la boca de Alec, la presión que sentía en los pantalones era casi insoportable. Bajó las manos, se desabrochó el cinturón y los pantalones y consiguió quitárselos sin dejar de besar a su novio. Situado como estaba entre las piernas de Alec, bajó las caderas y ya solo con la tela de su ropa interior de por medio empezó a restregarse sin piedad contra la polla de Alec, queriendo sentirla contra la suya. Estaban tan duros y Magnus empujaba tan fuerte que hasta casi dolía. _Casi _.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Alec estaba desesperado por ver a Magnus sin ropa y sentirlo piel con piel completamente. Bajó las manos al culo de Magnus, apretándolo más contra sí. Metió las manos por dentro de la prenda y le agarró el culo, lo que hizo que Magnus perdiera concentración en el beso, lo que Alec aprovechó para invadir su boca. Deslizó la prenda hacia abajo y con la ayuda de Magnus se la quitó, quien volvió rápidamente a su posición, haciendo que sus erecciones chocaran, por fin sin barreras. Ambos soltaron un gemido gutural ante esa sensación y volvieron a moverse y a restregarse contra el otro, a acercarse más, aunque no fuera posible._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alec estaba perdido en la sensación de notar a Magnus contra él, lo notaba duro, y a punto de reventar, como estaba él, por eso tardó un poco en reaccionar cuando notó contra su polla algo frío. Rompió el beso y miró hacia abajo. Dejó soltar aire al ver la polla de Magnus apretada contra la suya y distinguió un fino aro de metal en la base del miembro de Magnus, justo encima de los testículos._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“¿Tienes un…?”. Preguntó volviendo a mirar a Magnus, quien tenía una media sonrisa y los ojos le brillaban divertidos._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Solo para ocasiones especiales”. Dijo guiñándole un ojo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alec se rio y negó con la cabeza. Todavía no podía creerse que tuviera a Magnus._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Alexander” Ahora Magnus le miraba serio, y el brillo de diversión se había convertido en brillo de fuego. “¿Cómo quieres hacerlo?”._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alec ya había pensado en eso. Varias veces. Bastantes más de lo que admitiría. Se había imaginado follándose a Magnus, haciendo que el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn fuera suyo. Pero también se había imaginado a Magnus haciéndoselo, qué se sentiría al tener a alguien dentro de él. Y cada vez que se habían besado y Magnus le había cogido de las hebillas del pantalón para acercarle más, y Alec notaba la polla de Magnus contra la suya, siempre había fantaseado con lo bien que se sentiría notarla contra su culo… Alec no tuvo que pensarlo mucho más._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Quiero que lo hagas tú, Magnus”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“¿Estás seguro?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No he estado más seguro de nada en toda mi vida. Confío en ti y… quiero sentirte dentro”. Dijo Alec en voz más baja, ruborizándose un poco, pero fue recompensado porque Magnus soltó gemido._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Acercó la boca al oído de Alec y le susurró._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“De acuerdo. Entonces iré despacio y con cuidado, hasta que me supliques que vaya rápido y duro. Hasta que mi nombre sea lo único en lo que puedas pensar”._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alec tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no correrse por las palabras de Magnus. Magnus bajó la mano para acariciar la polla de Alec, masturbándole despacio. Alec agarró con fuerza el pelo de Magnus, gimiendo, sintiendo el contraste de los fríos anillos y los dedos calientes de su novio. Le estaba volviendo loco. Si hubiera seguido unos segundos más, Alec no estaba seguro de haber aguantado._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Magnus soltó la polla de su novio, chasqueó los dedos y los anillos de su mano derecha desaparecieron y un bote de lubricante apareció en su mano. Alec miró, respirando con dificultad como Magnus abría el bote y se echaba lubricante en los dedos. La anticipación le estaba matando._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Dime si te hago daño”. Dijo Magnus mientras bajaba la mano y con un dedo acariciaba la entrada de Alec, tentándolo. Alec asintió ansiosamente, necesitando que Magnus empujara. Dejó escapar un gemido cuando sintió como el largo dedo de Magnus iba entrando, despacio, abriéndole. Al principio quemaba, y sentía una ligera sensación de dolor, pero Magnus iba muy despacio y cuando notó los nudillos de Magnus contra su culo gimió otra vez, respirando hondo para relajarse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Magnus también respiraba hondo para relajarse, por motivos muy diferentes. La sensación de Alec envolviéndole, apretándole el dedo le estaba volviendo loco. Se sorprendió del gran autocontrol que estaba teniendo, porque se moría de ganas de enterrarse dentro de Alec. Pero en ningún momento apartó los ojos de la cara de Alec, observando sus reacciones para ver si era demasiado. La ligera mueca de dolor del rostro de Alec había desaparecido, y Magnus empezó a mover el dedo lentamente hacia fuera, para volverlo a introducir de nuevo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Magnus iba a preguntarle si todo iba bien, pero Alec empujó la cabeza contra la almohada y empezó a gemir y eso fue suficiente respuesta para el brujo. Se inclinó hacia abajo y capturó los gemidos del chico con su boca, en un beso desesperado._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________El dedo de Magnus se iba moviendo más rápido y Alec ya solo sentía placer. Lo notaba entero, cada centímetro entrando y saliendo. Notó como Magnus baja el ritmo e inclinaba la muñeca. Una descarga de placer le subió a Alec desde donde le estaba tocando Magnus, por el estómago, hasta salirle por la boca en forma de gemido. Abrió los ojos que había tenido cerrados, y miró a Magnus, sonrojado por el sonido que el brujo había sacado de él. Magnus le miraba con una media sonrisa, parando el movimiento._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh, ¿qué ha sido eso?”. Preguntó Magnus divertido. Alec le miró. Necesitaba volver a sentir eso, fuera lo que fuera que hubiera hecho Magnus, lo necesitaba. Agarró el pelo del brujo y tiró de él hacia abajo para besarle, esperando transmitir con ese beso lo que quería. Y funcionó, porque Magnus volvió a presionar sobre ese punto, haciendo que le fuera imposible deja de gemir._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Magnus notó que Alec ya estaba preparado para algo más. Sacó el dedo para esta vez introducirle dos. Igual de despacio que antes, Magnus fue empujando poco a poco. Dejó de besar a Alec y vio que su novio hacía un gesto de dolor y paró, dejándolos a medio camino. Llevó la otra mano a la polla de Alec y le masturbó despacio, para distraerle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Avísame cuando pueda moverlos”. Dijo besando a Alec en la frente, en las mejillas, dejando que Alec se acostumbrara. El dolor que sintió Alec al principio fue desapareciendo, la mano de Magnus en su polla haciendo que el placer aumentara._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Sigue”. Alec volvió a sentir presión cuando Magnus empujó sus dedos hacia dentro, pero ya la sensación no era de dolor. Sentía como los dedos de su novio se iban abriendo paso en su interior, hasta estar completamente enterrados en él._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“¿Estás bien?”. Preguntó Magnus evitando no gemir por la sensación de tener los dedos tan profundos dentro de Alec._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Sí, por favor, Magnus, hazlo otra vez”. A Alec no le importó lo desesperado que sonaba, o si parecía que estaba suplicando, porque sí, estaba suplicando a Magnus._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Magnus soltó la polla de Alec y le acarició la mejilla a su novio, todavía sin mover los dedos._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Mírate, lo estás haciendo tan bien, con mis dedos tan profundos, pidiéndome que los mueva. Quiero oírte otra vez, Alexander. Quiero que grites de placer para mí”. Volvió a inclinar la muñeca y fue directamente hacia la próstata de Alec, quien, queriendo o no, hizo lo que le había dicho Magnus y gritó de placer. Magnus era insistente, presionando sobre ese punto dentro de él cada vez que empujaba sus dedos hacia dentro. Magnus le miraba fijamente, no quería perder detalle de la cara rota de placer de Alec ni de sus gemidos, que solo hacían que Magnus quisiera sacar más de él._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alec no podía más y a la vez quería más._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Magnus, por favor, necesito más”. Magnus sacó los dedos, despacio. El brujo, no podía esperar más, agarró su polla que había recibido muy poca atención hasta el momento y la cubrió de lubricante. La colocó en la entrada de Alec. Alec abrió los ojos al notarla._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“¿No usamos…un condón?”. Alec se sonrojó al hacer la pregunta. Magnus, quien no estaba muy concentrado en preguntas le miró confuso._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“¿Condón? Cariño, ventajas de salir con un brujo, todo el sexo es seguro. Aunque si estás incómodo puede ponerme uno”. Magnus muy pocas veces había usado un condón. Los brujos eran estériles y estaban libres de enfermedades, así que no le hacían falta. Pero lo más importante era que Alec estuviera cómodo, y su novio quería que se pusiera uno, se lo pondría._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No no, entonces prefiero que no”. Magnus sonrió, en parte aliviado de Alec lo prefiriera así. Se moría por sentirlo todo. Chasqueó los dedos y le apareció un cojín en su mano, que puso bajo las caderas de Alec, para tener más acceso._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Dime si te duele mucho”. Alec asintió, respirando hondo. Magnus también inspiró, mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando volvió a colocar la punta de su polla en la entrada de Alec, mentalizándose de ir lo más despacio posible, aunque su instinto le pidiera meterla toda de golpe. Se apoyó con una mano en el colchón, al lado del hombro de Alec y se fue deslizando poco a poco, notando como le apretaba cada centímetro que iba introduciendo. Magnus gimió ante la sensación, mirando como iba desapareciendo dentro de Alec. Le envolvía el calor, notaba la presión, la resistencia que oponía el cuerpo de Alec, pero a la vez sentía que le absorbía. Hacía meses que no lo hacía, desde que había conocido a Alec, mucho tiempo, siendo él. Y desde el momento en que vio a aquel chico de pelo negro y ojos azules, se había imaginado la escena miles de veces, en miles de posturas diferentes… que habría tiempo para probar._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Para”. Dijo Alec. Magnus salió de su ensoñación y se quedó quieto, y subió la mirada para mirarle. Alec se sentía arder. Le dolía, pero a la vez era lo mejor. Sentir que Magnus estaba dentro de él, piel con piel, que la polla de Magnus se abría paso en su interior, abriéndole más, llenándolo. La polla de Magnus era _bastante _más grande que sus dedos y necesitaba un momento para adaptarse antes de que Magnus siguiera empujando.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Una de las manos de Magnus fue a la polla de Alec, masturbándole despacio. Alec se inclinó hacia arriba, necesitando también la boca de Magnus para relajar de la tensión de sus músculos. Sus labios se unieron en un beso ardiente. Alec llevó las manos a la espalda del brujo, acercándole más._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“¿Estás bien?”. La voz de Magnus sonó grave y áspera. Alec asintió y empezó a moverse, instando a Magnus a seguir empujando. Magnus lo hizo. Alec cerró los ojos, pero Magnus no separó los suyos de la cara su novio. Magnus se fue deslizando despacio, poco a poco mientras seguía masturbando a Alec, quien iba sintiendo más presión. Magnus dejó escapar un gemido grave cuando sus caderas chocaron con el culo de Alec. Se notaba tan profundo, tan apretado. Se quedó quieto, mientras disfrutaba de la sensación y le daba tiempo a Alec._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Alec se sentía a reventar. Seguía respirando hondo, pero ya no molestaba tanto. Además, pensar en que tenía la polla de Magnus dentro, tan profunda y la mano de Magnus masturbándole le ayudaba a que el dolor se fuera más rápido. Sentía cada centímetro de su novio, lo larga y ancha que era, palpitando en su interior. Abrió los ojos. Magnus le estaba mirando, sus pupilas de gato dilatadas, tanto que casi parecían redondas._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Dios Alec, se siente tan bien. Como me envuelves, como me aprietas. Como estás lleno de mí”._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Magnus estaba _desesperado _por moverse, esperando a que Alec le diera permiso. Alec iba a decirle que empezara a hacerlo, cuando volvió a notar algo frío. El contraste de todo calor excepto eso le hizo temblar.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“¿Cómo puede seguir frío el piercing?”. Dijo con una ligera risa que se convirtió en gemido cuando Magnus se inclinó hacia abajo, poniendo los labios sobre los suyos._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Magia cielito, lo mantengo frío para que lo notes.” El brujo sacó la lengua y se la pasó a Alec por el labio inferior, haciendo que Alec gimiera otra vez. “¿Estás bien?”._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Alec sabía que Magnus llevaba todo el rato conteniéndose. Lo notaba en su expresión, en como a veces no podía impedir que se le cerraran los ojos de placer, en los gemidos que se tragaba, en la respiración. Y que aun así siguiera preguntándole si estaba bien hizo que a Alec le recorriera una oleada de amor por él. Pero en ese momento, cuando ya no sentía dolor, necesitaba que Magnus se moviera, necesitaba todo de él._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Magnus, deja de preguntarme todo el rato, y fóllame de una vez”._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Magnus dejó escapar un gemido, y soltó la polla de Alec para apoyarse con ambas manos en el colchón, a la altura de los hombros de Alec. Si Alec se ponía en plan autoritario, quien era él para hacerle esperar. Empezó a moverse despacio, sacándola poco a poco y volviéndola a meter, con ritmo suave y constante, embestidas largas y lentas, desquiciándolos a ambos. Magnus apoyó la frente en la de Alec y los dos empezaron a gemir, mientras las manos de Alec, que seguían en la espalda de Magnus le apretaban más contra él, hincando ligeramente las uñas._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Alec se sentía en el cielo. Notaba como su novio entraba y salía de él, como empujaba lento y cómo le abría. Magnus aceleró un poco, moviéndose con embestidas más cortas y profundas. Los gemidos de ambos se sonaban más alto, las uñas de Alec arañaban la espalda de Magnus. El roce era fuego, cada vez más intenso. Magnus seguía llevando un ritmo constante, y seguía acelerando, pero desde ese ángulo Alec no sentía esa descarga de placer tan intensa que había sentido con los dedos de Magnus antes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Magnus, necesito…” No pudo terminar la frase porque un gemido le salió de la garganta. Magnus había empujado más profundo, quedándose quieto, enteramente dentro de él._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“¿Necesitas qué, mi amor?” Magnus intentaba aparentar entereza, pero le tembló la voz al final. A pesar de saber perfectamente lo que necesitaba Alec, Magnus quería oírselo pedir._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Necesito…que hagas lo de antes…ese punto” Alec no sabía muy bien cómo explicarlo, eso era lo único que su cerebro podía articular._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Permíteme” Alec le miró confuso. Magnus se inclinó hacia atrás sin sacar su polla de él, cogió a Alec por detrás de las rodillas y le subió las piernas, acercándolas al pecho de Alec._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“¿Necesitas esto?” Y mientras lo dijo embistió a Alec con fuerza, haciendo que Alec soltara un gemido gutural, otra descargar de placer recorriéndole entero y casi acabando con él._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Sí, oh por el ángel” No sabía si sobreviviría a otra embestida como esa, solo sabía que no podía esperar a la siguiente._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“¿Cómo se pide?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Alec estaba _tan _desesperado que le daba igual suplicar, haría cualquier cosa para que Magnus le follara. Estaba completamente a su merced. Ese pensamiento hizo gimiera otra vez.  
“Por favor, por favor, Magnus…por favor”.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Joder Alexander, no te puedo negar nada cuando me lo pides así”. Y empezó a moverse, despacio, otra vez con embestidas largas y profundas, presionando la próstata de Alec a cada movimiento._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Magnus lo sentía tan estrecho, tan suave, le estaba constando mucho ir a un ritmo tan lento, pero quería saborear el momento, disfrutarlo al máximo y hacer que Alec no pudiera más. Se inclinó para besar a Alec, un beso lento y profundo, aunque podía notar el ansia de su novio en los gemidos que se perdían en su boca._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Alec se sentía morir. Cada vez que Magnus se enterraba en él, el placer era casi insoportable y el contraste del frío anillo y la caliente polla de Magnus le estaba volviendo loco. Pero el ritmo lento del brujo estaba haciendo que se desesperara más y más. Entonces recordó lo que Magnus le había dicho antes. " _De acuerdo. Entonces iré despacio y con cuidado, hasta que me supliques que vaya rápido y duro. Hasta que mi nombre sea lo único en lo que puedas pensar _".___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Alec alzó las manos para agarrar a Magnus por el pelo y le bajó la cabeza hasta que la oreja del brujo quedó a la altura de sus labios, porque si tenía los ojos de Magnus sobre los suyos, se perdería tanto en ellos y no estaba seguro de poder hablar._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Magnus, por favor, necesito más, más rápido, más profundo. Necesito que me folles, que me revientes. Hazme tuyo, haz que sea incapaz de pensar y que me corra gimiendo tu nombre”._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________En ese momento Magnus pareció perder el poco control que le quedaba y levantando la cabeza para besar a Alec ansiosamente. Sus movimientos se volvieron rápidos y fuertes, embestidas más cortas y profundas, sus caderas chocando con fuerza contra el culo de Alec e hincando las uñas en los muslos de este mientras los sujetaba con fuerza._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Alec levantó un brazo, se agarró al cabezal de la cama y empujó hacia abajo, permitiendo a Magnus llegar al fondo en cada embestida. Los movimientos desesperados de ambos hacían que los dos gimieran en la boca del otro, haciendo que el beso apenas fuera un choque de lenguas, ambos demasiado perdidos en la sensación para concentrarse en el beso._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Alec no iba a durar mucho más, notaba como se acercaba el orgasmo y llevó su otra mano abajo para masturbarse con fuerza. Magnus dejó de besarle para mirarle. La cara de Alec estaba rota de placer, el pelo hecho un desastre, sus ojos azules oscuros, casi negros, los labios húmedos e hinchados de los que no paraban de salir gemidos, cada vez más insistentes, cada vez más intensos._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Magnus, no puedo, Magnus…” Alec se corrió, en el orgasmo más intenso que había tenido nunca, gimiendo el nombre de su novio, deshaciéndose debajo de él. Si antes estaba siendo difícil apartar la mirada de Alec, ahora a Magnus le parecía imposible. La cara y los gemidos de su novio mientras se corría eran lo más precioso y porno que había visto Magnus. No le faltaba mucho para terminar, pero con un gran esfuerzo la sacó, ya que al ser la primera vez de Alec, si seguía moviéndose, la sobre estimulación podía resultarle incómoda._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Se tumbó a su lado, y empezó a masturbarse despacio, girando la cabeza para mirar a Alec, a quien le temblaba todo el cuerpo, perdido en las sensaciones. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se relamía los labios mientras su respiración se iba haciendo más regular. Magnus agitó la mano y limpió el estómago y el pecho de Alec._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“¿Qué, te ha gustado?” La respuesta era obvia, pero aun así Magnus quería asegurarse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Alec soltó una carcajada._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“¿Hace falta hacer esa pregunta?” Abrió los ojos y se giró hacia Magnus, maravillándose ante la escena que ofrecía. Tumbado boca arriba, mirándole con una media sonrisa, con una mano sobre el plano estómago y la otra acariciándose la polla, con movimientos lentos pero firmes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Déjame hacerlo a mí” Dijo Alec mientras se ponía de lado y se acercaba, y su mano sustituyó a la de Magnus. Magnus bajó la mirada y soltó un gemido._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Joder Alexander, me encanta como quedan tus dedos rodeando mi polla” Eso motivó a Alec a ir más rápido. Aunque como nunca había masturbado a nadie, le daba miedo no estar haciéndolo bien._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“¿Te gusta así?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Aprieta un poco más, no tengas miedo, _reviéntamela _”  
Alec apretó más y empezó a mover la mano con más fuerza. La polla de Magnus estaba caliente y húmeda por el lubricante lo que hacía lo que el movimiento fuera más suave. La notaba palpitar en su mano. El brujo empezó a mover las caderas hacia arriba siguiendo el ritmo acelerado de Alec y este se quedó sin habla de lo sexy que era. Alec no sabía dónde mirar, si la cara o la polla de Magnus, pero Magnus no le dio opción a elegir. Agarró a Alec del pelo y le atrajo hacia sí para besarle mientras se corría en su mano, gemidos graves saliendo de su garganta para perderse en la de Alec. La respiración de Magnus se iba haciendo más lenta al igual que el beso, que no rompieron en ningún momento. Chasqueó los dedos y se limpió.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Finalmente, Alec se tumbó de lado mirando a Magnus y este hizo lo mismo, quedando los dos tumbados mirándose, con las piernas entrelazadas y abrazándose._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Alexander, eso ha sido…” Magnus no tenía palabras para describir lo maravilloso que había sido. Solo podía mirar a Alec embobado, admirando lo hermoso que era. Se acercó más y le acarició la nariz con la suya, haciendo que Alec cerrara los ojos y sonriera. “Te quiero”._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Yo también te quiero. Y sí, ha sido perfecto. Todo contigo es perfecto” Besó a Magnus, pensando en la suerte que tenía y en que nunca había sido tan feliz._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
